All Over Again
by BrittanaTeam
Summary: Based loosely on 17 again. Brittany made mistakes when she was 17, how does she feel when she gets the chance to do it all over again?
1. Second Chance

**A/N: So yeah, this is based loosely on 17 again, except it hasn't got a thing to do with basketball. Could be a one shot, could become a multi chapter fic.**

**If you like Artie you shouldn't read. Though my bashing doesn't get that bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Santana would've gotten the longest goodbye speech that Brittany could have ever given.**

Meet Brittany S. Pierce, a 26 year old divorced dancer.

Yes, she's barely 26 and already divorced. You see, she made a huge mistake when she was 17, she chose the wrong guy and now she was alone again.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander off sometimes and think how her life would be if she made some different choices.

What if she didn't choose Artie? You see, there was this really sweet girl that really loved her and asked her to be with her instead of 4-eyes, but the blonde rejected the poor girl 'cause she though Artie was the one.

The one, yeah right.

What if she could go back in time and tell herself what she knows now, would she do it all over again?

No, the 17-year old Brittany wouldn't believe it and tell the 26-year old Brittany that Santana would never be out and proud with her, and eventually break her heart.

Yes, the girl that wanted to be with her was Santana Freaking Lopez, head-cheerleader, top bitch, hottest piece of shit in the whole school.

And she blew her off, for a guy she thought to be a robot when she first met him.

Artie was a terrible boyfriend, he never made time for her, 'cause he was to busy playing Halo, Call of Duty or Battlefield.

So she figured he'd be a better husband and asked him to marry her.

His exact words were: "You're not pregnant are you?"

Such a romantic boy.

When she explained to him that she definitely wasn't pregnant and wanted to marry him out of love, he gave in.

Turned out the boy better would've married his Playstation 3.

Sure, they had a nice house which she'd probably miss more than the guy himself, but it needed a lot of work which she always ended up doing alone.

She had a steady job which she enjoyed as dance teacher, but since Artie didn't see the point in working when he could game all day, she had to provide for both of them. When they were still married she thought a lot about stuff like this. Why am I still married to this guy? He's more of a burden than anything else.

So they eventually got a divorce, and he didn't even seem to mind too much.

And that's why Brittany found herself thinking of a certain Latina she knew when she was in high school when she lay in bed and couldn't sleep.

"I wish I could do it all over again." Was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Brittany wake up honey!" Resounded a voice from downstairs.

_Wait__, __what__? _Brittany thought.

_When __did __my __mom__ come __over__?_

"Brittany! You're going to be late for school!"

_School__?_

She heard footsteps on the stairs approaching.

"Brittany, get up, Santana is going to be here any minute, get ready!" Her mom said in a firm voice while ripping the sheets off of her.

"What's going on?" Brittany replied confused.

Noticing the genuinely confused tone in her voice, her mom softened a bit and added in a more gentle tone, "Brittany, sweetie, you have school today, and Santana's going to be here to pick you up any minute, so can you please get dressed?"

Still confused, Brittany just nodded and made her way through her bedroom over to the bathroom. But stopped in the middle of her journey when she noticed that her surroundings were different. She was in the bedroom she had occupied when she was a teenager. She noticed the green wallpaper and the flower pattern that seemed to come back everywhere she looked. Then her gaze fell on the pictures of her and Santana in 'Cheerios'-outfits. Turning around she saw the trophies she won in several dance competitions.

Confused as to what had happened she continued walking towards her bathroom.

When she looked into the mirror, she could see a much younger version of herself.

She just stood there staring in shock at herself for a minute before deciding to get dressed anyway and finding out what happened to her later.

When she was all ready she noticed a calendar on the wall and saw the date was 2011.

_Oh __boy__. _Was all she could think.

_So__, __if __I__'__m __seventeen __again__, __and __it__'__s __really__ 2011, __and __I__'__m __going __to __school __in __a __couple __of __minutes__, __that __means__…_

She couldn't even finish the thought of seeing a certain Latina beauty again, 'cause two toned arms hugged her waist from behind and the beautiful Latina placed her chin on her shoulder.

When she saw Santana's reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help the huge grin her mouth formed.

"Someone's happy to see me," Santana said in her raspy voice that made tingles go down Brittany's spine. She looked even more beautiful than she remembered. How could she have ever turned this girl down?

"Your mom told me you looked quite confused this morning, I think you just look hot as ever." Santana finished without loosening her grip on the dancer.

Brittany managed to turn around in the brunette's tight grip and threw her arms around her neck.

Santana chuckled lightly in the crook between her shoulder and neck and just tightened the grip she had on the blonde's waist.

Brittany pulled back slightly before placing a light good morning kiss on the brunettes cheek.

Then she pulled away fully and grabbed her bag before heading out the door to Santana's Mustang.

They made light conversation almost the whole way to school.

Then Santana turned the radio on.

**Back ****then ****I ****swore ****I ****was ****gonna ****marry ****him ****someday**

**But ****I ****realized ****some ****bigger ****dreams ****of ****mine****.**

Taylor Swift's words filled the small space.

_You __kidding __me __right __now__? _Brittany thought as she turned the radio back off.

Santana just looked at her confused. She thought Brittany loved Taylor Swift, but she just shook it off as Brittany being Brittany.

"So what about you and I pop in some _'__Sweet __Valley __high__' _this evening and get our cuddle on?" Santana suddenly asked the dancer.

_It__'__s __been __way __too __long __since __I __got __my __sweet __lady __kisses __on__, __I __know __I __should __probably __figure __this __out __first__, __but __this __is __way __to __important__._ Brittany thought.

"Sounds like a plan," The blonde answered with a smirk.

"You're place or mine?" The Latina questioned.

"Your parents home?"

"Nope," the brunette replied with an equal mischievous smirk.

"Yours it is." The dancer answered before noticing they had arrived their destination and hopping out of the car.

Santana rounded the car and walked over to Brittany, putting her pinky out for the blonde to take with her own, which she gladly did.

God, she missed this.

The day went by in a blur, Brittany figured out she was still dating Artie, so she set on dumping him tomorrow, and Santana and her were still friends-with-benefits.

All she could think about was Santana and how she had the chance to spend time with her again, starting this evening.

She felt strong arms wrap around her. She didn't even have to look to know it was her favorite Latina. Well, honestly she was the only Latina the blonde knew, but that was so beyond the point.

So she placed her hands on the girl's toned ones and rested her head against Santana's from where it rested on her shoulder, similar to this morning.

They were currently in the front of the choir room, watching Kurt as he did some weird dance-thingy, it was pretty funny though. Nobody even bat an eye at her and Santana.

But that was probably 'cause everybody was used to how close they were.

Besides, they found out in sophomore year that they slept together.

They didn't know it was a frequent activity of them, though.

Or like, their favorite activity.

The only thing she wondered was if she came here before or after Santana told her she loved her.

Probably before, since they weren't as close anymore after.

Kurt's dancing stopped when people started to gather their things.

It wasn't even a real Glee meeting, Mr. Shue didn't even show, it was just the kids having fun.

"You ready to go?" Santana whispered in her ear while drawing patterns on her neck with her nose.

Brittany cocked her head to the side to give the brunette more access while nodding lightly.

But Santana pulled away and walked out the choir room instead.

Brittany couldn't move for a couple of moments.

_Why__ di__d __she __stop__? __Probably__ be__cause __we__'__re __in __public__. __I __should __follow__._

When she made a move to leave she noticed Artie rolling up to her.

"You want to come over? My parents aren't home." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

_What __did __I __ever __see __in __you__? __I__'__m __so __breaking __up __with __you__ tomorrow__._

"You disgust me." Was all she answered before walking in the same direction Santana went just a couple of minutes ago.

Artie only stared after her with furrowed eyebrows, beyond confused.  
Brittany wanted to break up with him right away, but she needed to figure some things out first.

"Sure took you long enough," Santana said in a playful manner.

"Artie wanted me to come home with him," Brittany answered while crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well, don't let me keep you from him." She said in her bitchy voice.

"Hey, don't put your walls back up, there's no way I'm going home with him when I can choose you." The blonde replied honestly. It was true, she'd never choose Artie over Santana ever again.

Just like that Santana's huge grin was plastered back on her pretty face, making Brittany's smile return as well. Santana really could go from zero to bitch in 0.5 seconds.

"Were you jealous?" Brittany teased, knowing the answer all too well.

Santana didn't answer, but the blush that reached her cheeks told it all, instead she just focused on the road.

"It'd be totally cool, …and sweet." Brittany continued, trying to get some sort of reaction.

"How?" Was all the Latina answered.

"Well, it'd be cool 'cause the hottest girl in school would be jealous of my… boyfriend," the blonde started, making barfing noises at the word boyfriend, making the brunette laugh, "And sweet 'cause you being jealous of _that_ wouldn't make sense at all."

The Latina furrowed her eyebrows.

"How? He has you, reason enough." It was Brittany's turn to blush at that.

"Because I'm dumping him tomorrow." The blonde replied bluntly.

"Why?" Santana tried to stay serious, but she couldn't help the huge smile at the mention of the love of her live dumping her boyfriend.

"He's not what I'm looking for, I think I can do better."

"I know you can do better," Santana replied while pulling up in her driveway.

"Got someone in mind?" the dancer asked softly.

The Latina turned her car off and stared at Brittany.

The blonde waited for her to say something, but she could see the inner battle going on.

"I might have an idea," Santana said mysteriously before getting out of the car.

Brittany followed her inside and up the stairs, flopping down on her bed when they got in her bedroom.

She felt weight pressing down on her legs and skin to skin contact, and when she looked up she saw the Latina sitting on top of her.

Yes, that's why cheerio outfits came in handy, skirts rule.

A smirk formed on the brunettes features before she started tickling the blonde furiously.

After 10 minutes of begging for mercy and telling random weird stuff the Latina made her say before she'd stop, Santana had one last request.

"I'll stop if you tell me you love me." Her face turned serious in a matter of seconds, making clear she wasn't joking.

"Honestly? 'Cause you've been making me say things for 10 minutes now."

"Honestly," She replied totally honest which her eyes could only confirm.

"I love you," the blonde said sincerely with a small smile.

The brunette gazed down lovingly at her while running her finger down her cheekbones.

Then she leaned down and captured the blonde's lips with her own.

"So, sweet valley high?" Santana smirked while getting off of her and walking over to the DVD-player.

Brittany just nodded while getting comfortable on the bed with her back against the headboard.

After pressing play, Santana snuggled into her side.

After about 10 minutes, 'watching sweet valley high' changed into a heavy make out session, Brittany didn't complain, 26-year old Brittany definitely missed this.

After about two hours of watching TV, Brittany felt herself dozing off in a peaceful slumber.

When she woke up and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, she noticed she'd only been asleep for 3 hours. Then she watched the Latina peacefully sleeping with her head on the blonde's chest.

She draped her arm around the petite girl's waist and couldn't help her mind from wandering off.

_How __could __I __ever __chose __Artie __over __her__? __Artie __was __terrible __to __me__. __I guess __it __was j__ust__ 'be__cause __she __hurt __me __by __not __singing __with __me __and __lying__ a__bout__ being i__n __love __with __me__._

_At __first __Artie __was __someone __I __used __so I had__a __duet__partner__, __but __when __she __told __him __that __that __was __the __only __reason __I __was __with __him__, __I __got __so __mad __at __her __that __I __stayed __with __him__._

_I __do __hope __everything __turns __out __the __same __as __all __those __years __ago__, __though__._

_Well__, __especially __the __telling __she__'__s __in __love __with __me __part__._

_What __if __it __doesn__'__t__? __What i__f __she __isn__'__t __even i__n __love __with __me__?_

_No__, __she __is__, __I__'__ve __seen __her __looking __at __me__._

_What __if __she __doesn__'__t __want __to __be __with __me__, __though__._

_Due __to __the __talks __and __the __looks__._

_I __guess __I__'__ll__ just __have __to __wait __and __see__._

The smaller girl started to stir in her arms, making her smile widely.

The Latina looked up at her with sleepy eyes, while a smile suddenly crept up her face when she saw the marvelous blue eyes in front of her.

"Hey beautiful," Santana greeted her, making her heart flutter.

After all those years, those hidden feelings came bubbling in her stomach again.

"Hi," Brittany responded with a shy smile.

Santana who thought the blonde's blush was adorable poked her cheek lightly with her nose before getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" The dancer questioned with a frown.

"Getting us some food," The brunette answered with an outstretched hand.

"But, it's like 3 in the morning," Brittany stated, frown still in place.

Santana just smirked before turning around and walking out of the room.

Brittany heard her footsteps on the stairs growing softer, indicating that she was almost downstairs.

She just kept smiling at the door were the Latina previously stood and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

So instead she just headed downstairs as well, smile still in place.

The brunette stood at the counter making pancakes, she didn't even notice that the blonde followed her downstairs until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

She didn't turn around, she just smiled and leaned her head back on the dancer's shoulder.

Santana finished the pancakes and they made small talk while they ate.

In some weird way Artie became the subject of their conversation.

"So, you sure 'bout breaking up with him?" Santana asked the dancer casually, like it didn't matter to her. But it did, boy it did.

"Positively." Brittany replied without missing a beat.

"I get that," Santana started, "he's just a stupid boy after all."

Brittany smirked, she remembered Santana saying that, but in a whole different manner than now.

"He is." She agreed.

"Why don't you do it now?" Santana asked, genuinely curious.

"What, like, over the phone?" The dancer asked, confused.

"Why not?"

She couldn't be serious, Brittany thought, that's a low blow.

"I'm going to break up with him in person." Brittany stated.

"Besides, what's with the hurry?" She added while finishing her pancakes.

"Oh, nothing." Santana replied, while getting up to do the dishes, actually she just needed a reason to not look at the blonde.

Brittany hadn't expected her to just come forward with her feelings as a reason to break up with the boy straight away, but she hoped for some sort of hint that the brunette had feelings for her, just like it used to be.  
She was pretty sure that she did, though.

But she had plenty of time to figure all that out, she was seventeen again after all.


	2. Flashback

**A/N: This will be a flashback from before the turning 17 again. This is a moment where they were partying and Artie and Brittany were on a several months break then. To give you an idea when and how their relationship started getting... more intense. Not too sure how I feel about this chapter.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Next chapter won't be up this soon because I still have to start writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, if I did I wouldn't be in school. Ok I probably would be.**

Santana was always the popular kind of girl. She was known for being a bitch and 'cause of her current status of head cheerleader. She was the leader type of girl, that's why that function was perfect for her. You'd think that she'd have a problem with following orders orders from coach Sylvester or anyone for that matter. But she didn't. Not at all actually. Truth was she needed this type of leader figure to hold on to.

Her parents were never there for her. Not once. She didn't mind though, sure it was hard in the beginning, but when she grew older she preferred them not being around. Beause when they went to just another conference meeting, she could throw a killer party.

It was a few months after Brittany had broken up with Artie when it happened for the first time at one of those killer parties.

_Flashback_

"Welcome!" Santana screamed a little to loud while opening the door.

"Hey San!" an apparently already drunk Brittany shouted.

"Oh, hey Britt!" Santana smiled, "come in, come in", she said while stumbling aside to give her best friend a little more space to enter the house. It wasn't until then that Santana noticed that Brittany wasn't alone. She'd come with some of the glee kids.

Brittany's companions went straight to the counter where the drinks were.

The party was already full-on going when they arrived.

Fashionably late, like Brittany liked to call it.

The music was a little too loud and everybody was already on the edge of being drunk.

So Brittany went to the middle of the room to do what she did best: dance.

It didn't take long for people to join her, and soon half the room was dancing with her.

But Santana just watched from a distance as the blonde blew everybody away with her moves.

After another hour everybody was totally wasted. They were all sucking each others faces, even if their boyfriends or girlfriends were in the same room. It didn't matter that much though, 'cause they were busy making out with someone else. And Santana? She was in the middle of it… It was disgusting.

After a couple of minutes of being alone Brittany joined her in the middle of the room. Santana smiled widely at her. Brittany put her arms around her waist, hugging the brunette close. She was drunk, definitely drunk. And Santana was too, but this felt so good.

"This", Brittany whispered, "is so gross" she laughed.

Santana gulped, was Brittany going to let go? Did she think hugging Santana was gross? But she did it all the time, what was wrong and why was she freaking out about it?

"What is?" Santana asked innocently, pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Everybody here", Brittany grinned. A relieved sigh escaped Santana's mouth. "Look at them, they look like fish who come up for air every now and then", Santana chuckled, it was actually pretty accurate.

"It would be so much sexier if we'd make out", Santana's eyes widened, "they'd actually learn something from that."

Brittany's grip on Santana's waist loosened. When Santana's blood slowly came back to her face she looked around to see Brittany slowly walking away.

The blonde looked around and winked. Santana stopped thinking at that very moment. She walked to the kitchen where the dancer disappeared. Brittany didn't hide that she was expecting her. As soon as Santana entered the kitchen she grabbed Santana's wrist and dragged her over to the counter.

"Britt.." Santana started, but she was stopped by one single finger on her lips.

The blonde pushed the Latina against the counter and started assaulting the brunettes neck with kisses. Santana blacked out for a moment, but was snatched back to reality when she felt warm lips on her own.

Since there was no backing out anymore she decided to just go with it and melted into the kiss.

Soon she felt a tongue against her lower lip begging for entrance.

She gladly accepted and the kiss quickly changed from scared to passionate.

As much as she loved this, she was sort of happy when she felt her best friend pulling away due to the lack of air. When she opened her eyes she could see Brittany in front of her gasping for air and smiling, and the whole room watching them with wide eyes. Their shocked faces quickly turned into loud cheering and drunk laughing before they started minding their own business again. "Told ya" ,Brittany smiled. Santana chuckled. The dancer was right, it had been pretty damn sexy.

Those amateurs could definitely learn something from them.

When they walked back into the living room they found everybody singing some random song together. Santana was glad they'd stopped making out with each other and acted normal again. It was getting pretty weird from the moment that leprechaun kid started making out with Kurt and Blaine was watching, laughing and cheering while his boyfriend was sucking some straight guy's face. He was obviously too drunk to give a damn about it.

Two hours later the party was over. Santana was surprised nobody passed out. The last time she'd threw a party like this she heard the next day that some guy was walking home, but passed out in the middle of the street and when he woke up he realized that he was naked.

They'd blamed Santana 'cause she was the one who threw the party and she shouldn't have let him go home alone, but after going all Lima Heights on those guys they decided to just drop it.

Santana shuddered at the thought of waking up naked in the middle of the street, but the thought was soon vanished when she turned around and saw Brittany sitting on the floor staring blankly in front of her.

"Britt-Britt, what's the matter?" Santana asked with a confused look on her face.

"I forgot the way home", Brittany whispered.

"I'll take you", Santana offered.

Brittany shook her head, "My parents are out for the weekend and some fat guy just broke my keys."

Santana hesitated, "We'll tell your mom we were having a sleepover, stay here for the night and I'll take you to a locksmith tomorrow, you mom doesn't have to know."

The blonde jumped up and hugged the Latina.

"I so owe you."

"Yeah, you do", Santana joked, "I'll take the couch."

Brittany gave her a weird look.

"You never sleep on the couch when we have a sleepover."

"Yeah, well, I know, but…" Santana stuttered.

"Then there is no reason for you to do so today." Brittany said with a serious expression.

They went upstairs heading to Santana's room. Brittany immediately went to the adjacent bathroom. Santana heard the blonde's phone beep.

Instead of telling the dancer she went to the nightstand where Brittany's phone was. She tapped the screen.

**1 new message from:**

**My Love Artie**

Santana pressed read.

**Hey babe, U still want to come over 2nite? I'm in a party mood ;)**

"Didn't they break up a couple of months ago?" she thought.

"Hey, uh, Britt?" she called turning her head towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" a muffled voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Didn't you and Artie break up like 3 months ago?"

"Uhm, yeah, why?" the dancer asked confused.

"Well, he just texted his 'babe' asking if you were still up for going over to his place tonight", Santana said a little too harsh.

"We were just talking earlier and he asked me if I wanted to come over after the party to talk about things. I didn't see a reason why not to. Wait, why are you reading my texts?"

Santana was fuming, wait, why was she fuming? 'cause stubbles mcCripple Pants wanted her girl back. Wait, her girl? What did this all mean? It was 'cause Artie is an ass, and Brittany deserved better, that's it, she just wanted to protect her best friend, that's all, nothing more.

She didn't have a lot of time to think about it, 'cause Brittany's voice cut trough her thoughts.

"Santana?"

Without responding to the question, Santana just asked: "Why does it say 'My Love Artie'?" Santana shuffled uncomfortable on her feet.

"I don't know, I never texted him in those 3 months, I probably just forgot to change it or something."

"Well, you know now, are you going to change it?" the brunette argued.

"Sure, whatever, I don't get the big deal, but… Wait," the blonde hesitated, "are you like.. jealous?" the dancers voice was barely a whisper.

Santana froze, she never thought of it that way, was she?

"I, uh… Well, I.."

Brittany eyed her warily, but she took the phone from the brunette's hands and changed the name to 'Artie'.

"Well?"

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." Santana blurred.

"Yeah, sure.."

Santana crawled in her bed. Brittany quickly followed and went to lay behind her. She put her hands around the shorter girl's waist and hugged her close, almost spooning her. Santana shuffled uncomfortably. The blonde smiled against her hair.

She used the hand that was previously draped around the other girls waist and tucked a strand of brown hair behind the girl's ear.

She popped herself on one elbow to have a better look at the beautiful Latina in front of her.

She bent down to kiss her cheek and felt the brunette freeze in her arms, the blonde smiled at the reaction and laid back down. She took Santana in a bone crushing hug.

"Someone is touchy today", Santana teased.

"Someone is reluctant today", Brittany teased back.

Santana turned around so she was facing the blonde, their faces inches apart.

Brittany smiled at her. "You actually didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Santana tried to pretend like she didn't know exactly what the blonde was referring to.

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of who?"

"Artie."

"Is there a reason to be jealous?"

"I don't know, is there?"

Santana smiled, "Well played, blondie, well played." She thought with a smirk.

"San," Brittany started, ready to give Santana a lecture about how she didn't like Artie and how Santana was her best friend.

But she was stopped by the brunettes lips on her own.

She expected a lot, like a confession how much the Latina hated her ex-boyfriend, or a slap in her face for assuming she was jealous.

But she didn't expect the Latina to kiss her, not that she had a problem with it, oh not at all, but she was just… unprepared.

Just when she wanted to deepen the kiss, the brunette pulled away, Brittany guessed that she'd waited to long to react and the little confidence Santana had was gone. She knew she was right when she saw the fear in her best friends eyes. When you know someone since you were eight, you recognize feelings in their eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.. I…" the shorter girl stuttered.

"Why are you sorry? I don't mind", the dancer smirked.

"I just kissed you and you don't have the tiniest problem with that?"

"No… why?" Brittany asked as if it was obvious.

Santana didn't know what to say, she couldn't say anything, her tongue was stuck in her throat. So she did the only thing she could think of the last couple of hours: kiss her best friend again.

This time the kiss wasn't as shy as the previous one, partly 'cause Brittany expected Santana to kiss her again, so she didn't just lay there, thinking without acting on it, and partly because Santana was more sure of what she was doing now. Brittany didn't mind, she said it herself and she liked it, even though she couldn't really explain why.

Brittany put her hand on the back of her friends neck pulling her in closer.

And Santana wrapped her arms around the blondes waist.

Their tongues battled with each other in their mouths.

The kiss soon grew more passionate and Santana loved it, she never wanted to stop even though she was sure her lips would bruise.

But she still had a lot of things to think about, like why she liked making out with her best friend, was she in love with her? No, she couldn't be. She wasn't.

When she decided she wasn't in love with the beautiful blonde with whom she was still making out with, she pulled away, smiling at her.

When the dancer opened her eyes, those marvelous blue eyes, Santana drowned in them. She was falling, definitely falling and hard for that matter.

"So.." Brittany started.

"So.." Santana sort of answered.

"What does this exactly mean?" the blonde finished her question.

Santana started started panicking, was this supposed to mean something?

Stupid, of course it was supposed to mean something.

"I don't know, what do you want it to mean?"

Brittany started to chuckle, it was so typical for Santana to do something 'brave' and back out when things were getting serious, or someone wanted an explanation. But two can play this game.

"Well you kissed me, what do you want me to think about that?"

Santana grinned, she saw right through her best friend, she tried to beat Santana at her own terrain. So she had to do what Brittany at least expected: give in.

"I want you to admit that you almost like me as much as you like making out with me and that I'd be a way better girlfriend then Yoda could ever be a boyfriend."

Brittany was stunned. Did Santana just give in? that's so not a Santana thing to do.

"Yoda? …Wait, you mean Artie?"

"Yeah, just admit it." Santana said smirking while playfully poking the blonde in her ribs.

"Fine. You're right." The dancer said with the most serious expression Santana had ever seen.

"Oh", was all Santana could manage to say.

Brittany chuckled, "Didn't expect that?"

Santana joined in the chuckling, "No, not really."

"What about you?" Brittany asked sheepishly.

"What about me?" Santana asked dumbfounded.

"How do you feel… about me?" Brittany asked hesitantly while playing with the hem of her shirt.

"That's not fair," Santana argued, "you didn't exactly say how you feel about me either."

"How about this," Brittany started, "I really, really like you, I have from the day you walked up to me in kindergarten and told me I was your best friend from then on, and I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you. Now it's your turn", Brittany smiled sweetly.

Santana was shocked by Brittany's bluntness, but she was glad she felt the same way.

"I really like you too," the brunette smiled, "and it wasn't till tonight I realized I'd fallen in love with you."

"So, what happens next?" Brittany asked carefully.

"Now", Santana laughed, "we go to sleep."

She turned off the light on the nightstand and turned around, her back facing Brittany's front.

Brittany snuggled in her back and smiled against her hair.

**Drop a review if you have the time :) Tenth reviewer gets extra brownie points which means absolutely nothing.**


	3. Break-up

**A/N: So I got an email that Killer Cereal is now following this story. After fangirling for a while I decided to get to writing.  
If you haven't read the 'winner, winner, chicken dinner' trilogy yet then you're wrong and you should.  
No seriously, if you haven't then drop this right now and go read it, you won't regret it.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Julyberry would be canon, even though I know it shouldn't be.**

**Now without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

After the party Santana refused to acknowledge that anything had happened, driving Brittany back into Artie's arms. That time for good. They had a lot of fight about it, Santana being the jealous type. But Brittany knew Santana wasn't ready to be with her. Yet she'd be damned if she would make the same mistake again.

The following morning Brittany found herself standing in front of Artie, ready to break up with the boy. She had planned to forgo the pleasantries and cut right to the chase, but he was too fast.

"Hi babe." The boy said with an annoying smirk on his face. Brittany knew it was all an act, in order to sound cool in case anyone walked by. In reality when they were alone, the brunette was more whipped than Santana. And that's saying something.

"I'm breaking up with you." She stated bluntly, catching the boy off guard. At least it was nicer than how she broke up with one of her past boyfriends, Sam. She'd texted him while standing right in front of him and added another blow by stating that she missed her sweet lady kisses. It was maybe a tad bit harsh. But true nonetheless.

"Why?" Artie squeaked out, seeming an entirely different boy than mere minutes ago. Brittany almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"I've had a vision, lets say," Brittany thought her words over carefully, no need to get too detailed in case something might slip. "I think you're better off with just your playstation instead of a living, breathing woman."

Artie stared at her with wide eyes, dumbfounded. The girl standing in front of him seemed so much more mature, like she'd been through hell and back and was tired of it. And something told him that he was the cause. He couldn't remember anything that he'd done wrong, though. Sure he spent a lot of time gaming with his friends -if you could call them that- but he hadn't neglected Brittany, did he?

"I can change." He whispered, seemingly heartbroken. Now Brittany did start to feel a little bit bad for the boy. He hadn't done anything wrong yet. At least now he had the decency to appear heartbroken over the break-up. But it didn't matter that she felt a little bad, she knew for sure that she wanted to be with the gorgeous brunette staring at them from a distance.

She knew she and Santana had a long way to go, Santana might want to be with her and she was sure that if she'd ask her right now that she'd say yes. At least if they could be together in secret. Yet that's not what Brittany wanted. So she'd wait. She'd flirt, dress up, tease for sure, but she'd wait.

"I'm sorry Artie." Was the last thing she said before turning around and walking towards the amazing girl, staring at her with her marvelous blue eyes. When she reached her the smaller girl smiled up at her, linking her pinkie with the blonde's and tugging her to their next class.

* * *

Quinn was walking down the hallway when she came to an abrupt stop. Pretending to be highly interested in an unknown person's locker. Less then six feet away Puck was talking to his best friend Finn.

"Brittany dumped Artie this morning." He stated with a smirk on his face. "I'm considering making a move on her myself now. She's one of the hottest girls in school after all."

"Nice." Finn replied, going in for a fist bump. Before their knuckles got to touch they were interrupted by Quinn storming towards them.

"Are you retarded?" She asked the mowhawked boy, successfully ignoring her ex-boyfriend. Not expecting an answer.

"No?" Puck asked more than stated. Quinn couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Okay, are you regularly dumb then?" She asked sounding bored.

"No." Puck sounded more forceful this time. Even looking affronted that Quinn would even think such a thing. Okay, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wouldn't call himself dumb. And he wasn't about to let anyone else do it for him.

"Then how can you even consider thinking about making a move on Brittany?" She replied, sounding more like a mother questioning her four-year-old. She didn't get an answer to her question, she didn't expect an answer either. The only thing she received were two questioning looks.

"Do you really not know that if you as much as think about Brittany, Santana would kill you?" Quinn inquired. "Then she'd find a way to revive you, only to kill you again." She continued, fully knowing that every word was true.

"Artie is still alive." Puck shot back. Quinn took a while to think that sentence over. Maybe Santana did have a soft spot. Probably not though. Just for Brittany.

"Artie is handicapped, Puck. Even Santana wouldn't hurt a defenseless kid." Quinn said, proud of Santana for not even castrating the boy.

Puck seemed to ponder her words over. He must have realized Quinn was right and trying to protect his balls, because he just nodded gratefully and walked away. With a content smile Quinn continued her walk to AP chemistry.

When she walked through the door she noticed Brittany and Santana were already seated. Having a hushed conversation, not a care about anyone else. Quinn let herself fall into the seat in front of them, but not without smiling fondly at them first.

Brittany smiled back sweetly. Santana frowned.

Now Quinn had known that her best friends were perfect for each other since day one. When she saw them walking down the hall, pinkies linked and smiles in place. Well, more of a smirk in Santana's case. Too bad they didn't seem to agree, seeing as they were both constantly dating other people. _Boys _nonetheless.

But Quinn was certain they were soul mates. And soul mates ended up together. That's just how it works.

* * *

When Brittany finalized the break-up, Santana seemed happier. Much happier. The following days their nightly escapades became more frequently. Brittany thanked God multiple times for her chance to do it all again.

Santana had even stopped sleeping around with half the school. She said it was because they bored her, but deep down Brittany knew it was for her. There was no doubt Santana knew how much it hurt her best friend to be sleeping with her and have so many people on the side.

After a dragging day Santana practically dragged Brittany to her car, not wanting to spend any unnecessary minute in that hell hole.

-line break-

Brittany's parents were the least bit surprised when they saw both girls when they opened the door.

"You can stay for dinner if you want, Santana." Mrs. Pierce smiled, already knowing the answer would be positive.

"I'd love to Catherine, thank you." she smiled sweetly at her.

Brittany grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. After a long overdue make out they went back downstairs.

"Just in time for dinner." Brittany's mother smiled.

"Santana!" Came a shout from the other end of the room.

Brittany's little sister ran to where Santana was now seated and wrapped her little arms around the Latina.

"Hey sam", Santana smiled at the 9-year old.

"Samantha, let Santana breathe and sit down." Catherine chuckled.

"But it has been so long since they saw each other." Brittany's dad defended the little girl, "You know Santana, Sam doesn't stop talking about you."

The little girl blushed, "That's not true!" she defended herself.

"It so is!" Brittany yelled.

"Are you jealous?" Santana teased.

Brittany looked down at her hands fumbling with the hem of her shirt. Santana chuckled, "Are you seriously jealous of your 9-year old sister?"

The whole family joined in the laughter, except for Brittany who was just looking down, blushing.

"Awwww," Santana smiled, "You're still number one."

Brittany looked in her eyes and smiled, Brittany's parents did the little background 'awwww' and Brittany's sister looked at them confused. They finished dinner while making small talk after which Santana and Brittany went back upstairs.

"Will you sing for me again?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"You really want me to sing for you again? Like, now?"

Brittany just nodded.

"Sure." Santana smiled sweetly at the blonde, her guard now completely down.

_Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth_

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

Santana sang every word with a breathtaking honesty. Brittany couldn't help but smile encouraging at her best friend. While also thinking it was a pretty accurate song for some past situations. Santana belted out the chorus with impressive accuracy.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself_

Santana finished the song, realizing how much of herself she was laying out there, something she wasn't used to doing. But it was Brittany, sweet, adorable Brittany and she would do nearly everything in a heartbeat for the girl.

Brittany had the goofiest smile ever on her face when Santana finished the song. Unknown to the girls, Brittany's parents heard the whole song –Not that they were eavesdropping or something like that, pshht they'd never do that- and naturally couldn't help the 'awww-ing'

Santana ended up staying the night. Nothing new there. Samantha was beaming when she heard that her self-claimed best friend would still be there in the morning, making sending the girl to bed a little less of a hassle for her parents.

A couple of hours later Brittany and Santana went to sleep too. Well, they went upstairs at least.

**A/N: It's shorter, I'm aware. But it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. R&R! :) And seriously go read the trilogy.**


	4. Big Steps

**A/N: Back with a new chapter :) Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed, it makes me really happy and squeal like a little girl.  
**

**Review if you find the time and you want to make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee, if I did Blaine wouldn't have cheated because it was out of character.**

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning to the awesome smell of bacon. When she opened her eyes she saw Brittany struggle to open the door since she carried a platter in her right hand.

When she sat up straight she could see a glass of orange juice and a plate of bacon stuffed on it and behind it was a beaming Brittany.

"Good morning sunshine!" Brittany yelled a little too loud for the time of the day.

"G'morning," Santana mumbled her answer while rubbing her eyes in an attempt to completely wake up.

"I got you bacon." Brittany stated the obvious.

"I can see that," Santana laughed at her best friend's cuteness, "thank you, babe, but I thought you weren't allowed to eat up here anymore?" Brittany beamed at the term of endearment.

"Well, I'm not eating, and I wasn't allowed to eat here because if I wouldn't finish it Lord Tubbington would eat it and barf all over the place." The dancer cringed at the thought of how many times she had had to clean up Lord T's vomit.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"So, you're not joining me?" She asked with a pout which wasn't nearly as good as Brittany's famous pout.

"Motocross practice." Was the blonde's only answer before bouncing into her bathroom.

* * *

After two hours of practice Brittany came back, Santana really wanted to come with, but Brittany's mom said it would be too much of a distraction. Santana couldn't blame her though, if she'd be there Brittany probably wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off of her.

And that would be dangerous, since there were motors involved. And we're still talking about Brittany.

So that left Santana alone for 2 hours in the Pierce's residence, since all three Pierces went to watch Brittany. Samantha wanted to stay behind to keep Santana company, but Brittany claimed that the Latina needed some more sleep, making the youngest Pierce pout cutely.

When she heard the front door open, she all but sprinted downstairs causing her to stumble and almost fall down the stairs.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh when she saw her best friend stumble to get to her, Santana wasn't the clingy type, so for her to run towards the blonde as if her life depended on it was highly entertaining to the dancer.

Apparently her parents though so too, since they were both in the background chuckling. Santana shot them a glare, but started laughing as well soon after. Brittany smiled at the adorableness of them all together. She could get used to this. Samantha came bouncing in after a few minutes. She had spent the first few moments talking to the neighboring kid. Yet when she saw Santana awake and out of bed in all her morning glory, bed hair and everything, the little kid practically threw herself at the brunette.

The impact of the jump-turned-into-hug caused Santana to stumble back a little. Nevertheless she started smiling and talking softly to Brittany's little sister.

Santana then returned home for the rest of the week-end, causing them both to be bored out of their minds.

Not nearly soon enough Monday came around and while every single kid in Lima groaned at having to get up and about again, two girls woke up smiling, excited to get to school again.

* * *

Santana arrived at McKinley High first, bumping into Quinn on the way to her locker.

"Hey tubbers." Santana smiled at the blonde. They'd had their differences over the years, but they managed to get past them and become the best of friends. With a little help from a different blonde.

"Good morning Satan." Quinn replied not missing a beat. Quinn motioned with her head for the brunette to follow her down the hall towards their lockers. Santana did so without question.

"So, before I tell you this you have to promise me not to go on rampage." The blonde said, deadly serious.

"I don't promise a thing." Santana shot back, not liking for one bit where this was going.

"San, please, if you won't do it for me then do it for Britt." Quinn said, knowing it was Santana's only weak spot. Santana huffed, they both knew she was going to give in.

"Fine, what's up Quinnie?" Santana asked her cautiously.

"Well, over past few days I've heard some people talking about Brittany... in some disrespectful ways. We both know about Brittany's kissing list and now that she's not exclusive with Artie anymore, people are set on getting on that list themselves. I just thought you should know." Quinn explained, unknowing how her best friend would react.

Emotion after emotion flashed in Santana's eyes. Anger, rage even, jealousy, sadness, revengefulness,... And each and every one scared Quinn to pieces. Santana losing it was not something that anyone needed right now, but she would rather inform her before Santana heard it herself. Quinn expected the other girl to scream and start punching something, but instead Santana just turned around calmly and walked away, somehow that scared Quinn even more.

Santana wanted to scream, she wanted to punch the lockers next to her and kick everyone she passed in the genital area. But she didn't. Because Brittany was against violence and since this was all about her, Santana felt the need to respect her ways.

When she passed the blonde that was constantly on her mind, she noticed a guy trying to talk her up. For a split second she felt jealous, yet when Brittany saw her approaching, she noticeably zoned out on the nameless guy.

Then Santana came up with an idea, a very Berry idea. She was going to sing to Brittany again. This time in front of everyone, to make sure everyone knew the dancer was hers. Well, not exactly, but in her mind she was. Plus, Brittany would love it.

In study hall Quinn and Santana had thought the idea over. Needless to say Quinn loved it. She was romantic like that. They'd come up with the perfect song and Quinn was going to help her out, because honestly, Santana was frightened out of her mind. Spontaneously coming out in front of the glee club had never been on her 'to do-list', but she knew herself. She was way too jealous to endure this going on for far longer.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly and every glee club member slowly filled into the room. Late as always mister Shue decided to join them. Perfectly in character he asked who would like to sing a sing. Strictly on cue Berry raised her hand. Quinn smiled sympathetically at the short girl. This time around it was their turn. After hesitating for a while Santana shyly lifted her hand into the air. Everyone but Rachel and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

Mister Shue smiled at Santana, excited to hear her sing again. It wasn't a secret the Latina had an amazing voice. He raised his brow when Quinn joined her in front of the club. Everyone stared at them expectantly, Brittany a little disappointed that her best friends hadn't thought of including her in their little show.

After a last deep breath, Santana started singing.

_She has no problem with secrets_

_She knows how to keep them _

_She never felt the need to let them show _

Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes, who looked back at her in wonder.

_And I've had no trouble with speaking _

_Or trusting my instincts _

_That maybe this is one that I should know _

_But as I'm waiting there _

_The devil on my shoulder stares _

_Laughing that the one thing I can't get _

_Is what I need_

Santana belted out the chorus, Quinn backing her up every now and then.

_My vocal chords have been fighting _

_My mouth likes to spite me _

_It never says the words that come to mind _

_I brought a stick to a gun fight _

_And I'm stuck with my tongue tied _

_I run but I can't hide what's always there is _

_She_

_She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine  
_

When Santana finished the song she was out of breath, the glee club didn't take a minute before they were all on their feet clapping.

Brittany was beaming by the time she had ran over to Santana to hug her tightly. Santana smiled back shyly, she could barely believe she had just done that. The only person looking less than amused was Artie who was sitting in the corner, almost pouting.

Rachel and Quinn seemed to have their own private conversation, probably about the newfound lesbian love in their little club that Rachel was self-claimed head of. She didn't appear upset though. Proud maybe, a little jealous perhaps -since her break-up with Finn she had been on the verge of tears when she saw two people happy in love- but it seemed more than that, when Quinn gently touched Rachel's arm to get her attention again, something in Santana clicked. Yet she was too busy with everyone throwing themselves at her to give it too much tought.

And even Puck, who was set on trying to get with Brittany himself ran up to Santana to hug his new 'lesbro'. Santana didn't mind the new nickname though, she had always had a soft spot for the mowhawked boy.

By the end of glee club they were all involved in a big group hug, all except for Artie. When everyone let go Brittany desperately wanted to kiss Santana in front of everyone, but Santana kindly refused, stating that Brittany deserved to be wooed. And she was set on doing just that.

**A/N: So tell me if that was any good, because it doesn't feel like it. Also, is it okay if I put in lyrics like this? Or are there too much lyrics this time, I know most of you will probably skip over them anyway. The song obviously isn't mine. It's She (for Liz) by Parachute. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you liked and didn't like.**


	5. Advice

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, I have finals in a week so I don't know if I'll be able to update. But I promise that I'll try. I also have a bit of best friend drama, but I do promise that I'll do my best.  
**

**Yhis is actually a chapter with a lot of Faberry as well. Don't like, don't read.**

**Ebony Hunter : I know I haven't really let her put too many thought into that, but for now she's just ecstatic to be 17 and have the opportunity to make the right choices and just do her life over with Santana. She will start wondering soon though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Kurt would make much more appearances.**

* * *

In order to woo Brittany, Santana made a little list of things she had to be sure to do. Number one was no violence. Although she was used to resorting to violence, Brittany was a full hundred percent against it, so pushing Artie off a cliff wasn't an option anymore.

The second thing was to take her out to dinner, she would admit that it sounded completely lame, but she had actually never taking the girl out to dinner before, not with any romantic intentions anyway. No matter how long they had been sleeping together.

Thirdly she was set on making amends with Lord Tubbington. The fluffball meant a lot to the blonde and he and Santana hadn't started off on the right foot. So from now on she would let him stay on the bed while they watched some 'sweet valley high' instead of kicking him off.

Lastly, she would be nice. She would be so nice that it might actually pain her. Well, to glee club at least. She was still Santana after all. So when Rachel called in an urgent glee girls meeting because she needed advice on doing the deed with Finn, Santana decided to actually give helpful advice.

Tina was ruining it, by telling the hobbit that her first time with Mike was amazing, she gave the girl hope. Hope that she shouldn't have, because Finn was terrible. Then an idea struck in her head. She had said that she would be nice to glee club from now on, but Finn didn't count. Because even Brittany didn't like Finn that much.

"You want my advice?" Quinn asks. Rachel nods. "Just wait. Look what happened to me."

"You could have used protection." says Tina.

"I'm not just talking about getting pregnant," Quinn says. "I'm talking about losing something you can never get back. It changes you. It makes everything more complicated."

Santana chooses this moment to speak up. "I also think you should wait. Speaking from experience, Finn is terrible in bed." Okay, that was a relatively nice way to put it.

"Santana, that is not cool." Tina says.

"You shouldn't do it, Rachel." Santana spoke up earnestly. Everyone turned to look at her. "If she wants my sloppy seconds she should at least know the truth. It was like being smothered by a sweaty, out-of-breath sack of potatoes that someone soaked in body spray." Okay Santana, that wasn't nice. Try again.

Before she could, her favorite blonde spoke up. "I lost my virginity at cheerleading camp. He just climbed into my tent. Alien invasion." Santana frowned, that was one story she wasn't okay with to hear.

Rachel looked dumbfounded, this probably wasn't the way she expected this to go, Santana felt bad, she had to in order to be nice to the hobbit.

"Okay, here's the thing. He's not worthy of you. He's just not. You want to be a star right?" Rachel just nodded.

"Rachel, you're golden. No one here can even dream of matching your skills. You _are _a star." Now everyone just looked plain shocked. Yeah, Santana Lopez could be nice. Who knew.

Quinn looked proud at her best friend, Santana didn't hate Rachel that much after all. Tina was seriously contemplating pulling out her phone so she could film this once in a lifetime happening. Brittany just stared lovingly at her best friend.

"Oh, I've got it!" Santana exclaimed, everyone winced at the loudness of her voice. "You're a star, a gold star. Go tell Finn that." Brittany was grinning like a mad woman, everyone else just looked on confused.

"Wait, I don't get it. I can actually be a gold star?" Rachel asked, unsure of what she was getting herself into.

"Sure can." Brittany jumped in. She and Santana were beaming at each other by that time.

"How?" Rachel asked, seemingly getting more excited by the possibility each passing second. Quinn didn't like where this was going at all. Except she did.

Santana rolled her eyes. For a girl that was this obsessed by golden stars, Rachel didn't really know a lot. She pulled out her phone and went online to Urban Dictionary. When she found what she was looking for, she showed it to Rachel with a beaming smile.

"Gold star, Someone who's gay, who never had sex with the opposite sex. First heard on The L Word, season 3, episode 7 "Lone Star".

Carmen - 'You're just jealous cause my girlfriend and I are two gold stars who have found each other.'" Rachel read out loud. Her eyes widened. "Santana I am flattered, but-"

"Not so fast." Santana cut the girl off mid-sentence. "I wasn't talking about me here. Take a note because that doesn't happen a lot. But I know just the girl for the job." Santana walked around a bit, everyone weary of what she was about to do. Suddenly she pushed Quinn forward by her shoulders until they came to a stop in front of Rachel.

Brittany and Santana flanked each of Quinn's sides. The blonde just stood there paralyzed. Tina took this as her cue to leave and so she did.

Rachel and Quinn were deeply engaged in a staring contest, both not knowing what to do or say, but the sexual tension was clearly present. Santana smiled, she had this in the bag.

"How about, we will go tell Finn that your sexcapades are off and you two kids have fun." Santana smirked, before pushing Brittany out of the door.

"That was actually nice." Brittany smiled at her. "I think she's way better off with Quinn than Finn and God knows how long that girl has been swooning over her."

Santana smiled and was about to say something, when she spotted Finn walking down the hall. "Hey giant!" Santana walked over to him, Brittany in tow.

Finn turned around and smiled when he saw the two girl approaching him. "We're just here to tell you that Rachel won't be joining you in bed anytime soon. Or like, ever." Santana said in a sickly sweet voice. Finn frowned at first, not catching what she was getting at. Then he looked down confused.

"How would you know?" He asked genuinely taken aback. "You two hate each other, she wouldn't tell you something like that."

"Let's just say that she got a better offer." Santana smirked before walking away, leaving a dizzy giant behind.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were still staring at each other after they heard the door close. It took Rachel a few minutes before speaking up.

"Did- Did you know they were going to do this?" She asked with a shaking yet understanding voice. Quinn just shook her head, not trusting her voice at this moment. Santana and Brittany knew. They knew that she wanted Rachel... And they supported it. A tiny smile made its way to her lips.

"Why are you smiling?" Rachel asked in a voice that was so soft that it was barely audible. Quinn looked up at her with her gorgeous smile.

"Can you imagine Santana trying to set us up? Because that just happened." Rachel let out a breathy laugh, not wanting to ruin the moment by making too much noise.

"That is pretty weird if you think about it." She whispered.

Quinn smiled, deciding this was the moment. Santana had given her an opportunity and she wasn't about to let it go to waste. "Is it though? I don't think she ever really hated you. I don't think anyone can genuinely hate you." She whispered back, stepping just that little bit closer.

Rachel's breath hitched. "You hated me for a while back there."

Quinn smiled sadly in response. "I didn't hate you. I couldn't, I wanted to," Rachel's face fell. "but I couldn't."

"Why?" Was the only syllable she got in response.

"Because you're beautiful. I wanted to hate you because you have so much more potential than me. You're talented, gorgeous and everyone in this place is jealous of your willpower. It's why I wanted to hate you, I wanted to be that girl that everyone looked up to. And I ended up looking up to another." Quinn whispered with tears in her eyes. "But I don't care anymore. Because against all odds, now I'm friends with that amazing girl." Quinn finished with a smile. Somewhere in the middle of their conversation -more like Quinn's monologue- she had started stroking the smaller girl's cheek.

Rachel was almost crying by now. Who knew there was actually a reason behind the girl's madness? Well, she sort of figured there had to be, but she never dreamed it was because the most popular girl in school looked up to her.

Feeling a hundred emotions running through her she leaned into the blonde's touch. Quinn figured that if she blew it now she'd never get the chance again. Feeling a rush of bravery she leaned in, ready to finally kiss the girl that had been haunting her dreams for this long.

Their lips were a breath away, if Quinn would make any movement they would touch. And she was ready. Santana had helped her this far and now it was up to her. And Rachel hadn't pulled back, so she wanted this too, right? Right.

"What are you doing!" A screaming Finn entered the room. Quinn pulled away in a nanosecond, scared to pieces. When she saw it was Finn she let out a relieved breath. The guy could talk a big game, but he didn't stand for much. "You are _my _girlfriend! What are you even doing with her?"

Rachel looked shocked. "Finn.."

**A/N: So that's it for now. Now I really need you guys' opinion. Because of Finn's interference I can still make this non-Faberry, so I would really, really like to know if you guys want this to be Faberry or Finchel. But Brittana is the main ship and will always be. I just love the idea of Quinn and Santana shipping each other.**

**So please Read and review, even though I do not like begging for it.**


	6. The date (part I)

**A/N: Faberry it is! :D I was hoping you guys would say that :) So, this is long overdue. Sorry. I haven't proofread because I still have finals and I really don't have the time. Next weekend my finals will be over though. Yaaaay! So wish me luck :) **

**Cido16: He might fall off a cliff, but I don't want to have to deal with character death :p And forever shipping Finnocence/Human Carrot from now on. **

**mixtapesandcellmates: I like season 1 Finn. Then he sort of started bugging me. And I'm just glad you reviewed :) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. Keep clicking those buttons! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, if I did Brittany would have graduated.**

* * *

_"What are you doing!" A screaming Finn entered the room. Quinn pulled away in a nanosecond, scared to pieces. When she saw it was Finn she let out a relieved breath. The guy could talk a big game, but he didn't stand for much. "You are __my _girlfriend! What are you even doing with her?"

_Rachel looked shocked. "Finn.."_

Quinn just looked awkwardly between the couple, several mixed emotions running through her. For one she was ecstatic, but she also felt a little bad. The two were still in a relationship and she wasn't planning on messing that up for Rachel.

Still, she hadn't pulled away, so it wasn't entirely Quinn's fault. Thirdly she felt anger rising up inside, Finn's timing had never been particularly good, but this topped everything. Did he really have to walk in at that moment. Not two minutes later, no right then.

Feeling the third emotion taking over the better part of her feelings, she fixed a HBIC glare on the boy. Too bad he didn't notice. He was too set on staring down Rachel who appeared only mildly interested.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the giant and finally decided to speak up again. "Finn, could you please leave? We were kind of in the middle of something," Rachel said, moving her finger rapidly between herself and Quinn. "and close the door back, please." She finished while turning all her attention on Quinn again.

Finn's eyes nearly feel out of their sockets and with a disgruntled grumble he walked out of the room. Pulling the door closed behind him like his girlfriend, or maybe ex-girlfriend now, asked him to. Once on the other side of the door he shook his head, not quite believing what on earth had just happened.

"Rachel.." Quinn started to say, wanting to apologize for messing up their relationship. For all she knew Rachel now thought that she had did all this on purpose and her whole speech didn't mean a thing. She couldn't get inside the girl's head. But she didn't even get a chance on finishing her sentence, because before she got the next syllable out, the shorter girl's lips were on hers.

* * *

When Santana felt she had put enough space between her and Fincompetent to avoid every possibility to get crabs, she turned to the gorgeous blonde walking next to her. Feeling now was as good a time as any, she decided to make a move.

"Hey, Britt?" Santana asked cautiously, not sure on how to start this conversation. She had asked many people out before. But she never really cared for their answer. Even though she was positive that Brittany would say yes. She was still scared to bits.

Brittany turned to her with a marvelous smile, waiting for Santana to continue. Santana who was now nearly sweating -it was getting ridiculous- gave a nervous smile in return.

"What are you doing tonight?" She was fidgeting with her cheerios skirt by now.

"Hanging out with you." Was the blonde's blunt reply. Santana didn't see that one coming. Feeling a surge of confidence she decided to take the bait.

"Good, dress up. We're going to dinner." She smiled while walking away, not being able to resist the urge of looking back once more.

* * *

That evening Santana invited Quinn over telling her she needed someone to help her with picking an outfit for her date. In reality she just wanted to know what had happened between Quinn and Rachel. Hearing the doorbell ring she raced to the door. If her mom got there before she did, she would never get Quinn alone. Also, she didn't trust that Quinn wouldn't slip up about her date with Brittany.

Skipping greetings in order to urge Quinn up the stairs, Santana frantically looked around for her mother. When they got all the way to the top without disturbance, she all but pushed Quinn inside her room.

Quinn, never one to question Santana's weird tendencies, immediately walked over to Santana's closet to rummage through her clothes. Santana, lazy as ever, just lay down on her bed and watched Quinn pick out the perfect dress. Feeling this was probably the right time to speak up, and never one to make small talk, Santana cut right to the chase.

"So what happened with Berry in there?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows even though Quinn couldn't see.

A small smile that Santana wasn't able to make out, because Quinn still had her back turned towards the brunette, made its way on Quinn's face.

In response she just shrugged.

_Flashback_

_The moment Rachel's lips touched hers, Quinn lost all sense of control, she pulled the shorter girl closer to her and got lost in the moment. Not to long after, Rachel decided to deepen the kiss._

_Quinn had always imagined this moment with her in control, but Rachel taking over like this was better than anything she had expected. Not that she had fantasized about this a lot or anything. Except she had._

_Still she didn't want this to appear one-sided. This was the only chance she would get to prove Rachel that this was what she wanted. And she was going to make it count. Pushing Rachel backwards until they reached the class wall, she pushed the shorter girl up against it. Rachel gasped and it was the most beautiful sound that Quinn had ever heard. _

_Kissing fervently neither of them noticed the students filling into the classroom because apparently the bell had already rung five minutes ago. But those students sure did notice them. None of them said anything though. Until the teacher of that period arrived fashionably late. It just so happened to be Mr. Shue who now taught history. When he saw his students stare at something he couldn't quite make out, he decided to go take a closer look. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw the scene in front of him._

_As said as it was to admit, Finn was his best friend. And as far as he knew, Rachel was now cheating on him. He, of course, had no idea about the argument the former lovers had just had. Finding a no more subtle way then just to clear his throat, he figured that was the best way of informing the girls of an entire class of teenagers staring at them. Or more like perving._

_Rachel and Quinn shot apart at the sound, only now realizing that they were being stared at. Nobody really had anything to say, so the girls just left the classroom without another word._

Accepting the dress and shoes that Quinn handed her, Santana made her way into the bathroom to change. As she did so, Quinn's mind continuously drifted off to that afternoon.

When the time came for Santana to go pick up Brittany, Quinn had decided to stay over at Santana's place. She knew Santana would want to discuss every part of her date after she came back and she couldn't do so with her mom, because they had left her in the dark about everything. It wasn't weird or anything, her staying there while Santana went out. Not at all.

She made herself comfortable on Santana's bed with some popcorn and popped in a movie. Outside Santana was still trying to calm her breathing in her car. Realizing that she must have looked like a nervous teenage boy, she decided to snap out of it and just start the car.

When Santana arrived at Brittany's house the blonde was in no better state. She was constantly alternating between sitting nervously on the leather couch and pacing around. Artie and her never really went on any dates. Or anywhere at all. And whenever her and Santana went to get some food after cheerios practice, some guy would always end up flirting with one of them.

But tonight would be different, Brittany thought as she once again stood up from the couch where she had been seated for a solid minute. Tonight would be about Santana and herself. Just the two of them, no interruptions.

When the doorbell rung she stood still. Realizing after a few minutes that she probably had to open the door, because Santana would get the wrong idea, she moved towards it.

A hesitant hand reached out to the doorknob. Then Brittany finally found the courage to open the door, revealing an equally nervous Santana with beautiful colored flowers in her hand.

A smile broke out on Santana's face when she saw the gorgeous blonde in front of her and still without saying anything she timidly presented the flowers to her best friend.

Finally deciding to break the silence, that wasn't even uncomfortable in the slightest, Santana was the one who decided to speak up.

"You look gorgeous, Brittany." She said with that Lopez smile that anyone would fall for.

Brittany finally seemed to snap out of it, inviting Santana inside and thanking her for the compliment. "You don't look so bad yourself." She replied in a playful manner.

Santana smirked back, they were back to their old, comfortable selves, complete with the teasing and everything.

When Brittany had put the flowers in some water, because they were to pretty to let them die, they decided to head out to the restaurant.

* * *

As Santana pulled up to a different restaurant then Breadstix, Brittany's smile grew impossibly bigger. She knew how much Santana loved Breadstix, but since they had been there so many times before, it wouldn't have been special enough.

When Santana stepped out of the car she nearly rushed to Brittany's side, blushing when Brittany raised an eyebrow at her antics.

"You're so cute." Was the only thing Brittany said, resulting in an even deeper blushing Santana.

While they walked towards the entrance Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, making the brunette smile widely.

"Do you have a reservation?" Asked the host as they came to a stop in front of his little stand.

Brittany looked over to Santana, who had planned out the entire thing, because she had no clue as to if they had reservations or not.

"Yes, the name is Lopez." Santana smiled, actually smiled, at the older man.

"I see, follow me please, you have a table near the back." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand again as they followed the man, having missed the contact those few minutes.

When Brittany saw the beautifully decorated table her eyes grew wide. It was practically private, because of how in the corner it was.

"You went trough a lot of trouble, didn't you?" She asked as she turned towards Santana.

Santana smirked, "You just wait and see, this is going to be the best date ever."

**A/N: So yeah, the entire date is for the next chapter. Also tell my if I put too much Faberry in. **

**Review! :) Because reviews make me smile and smiling is healthy. Also, I have finals which puts a damper on my good mood :p**


	7. The date (part II)

**A/N: So this is long overdue. Apparently I'm not the best updater. **

**To Hobbit, since I can't PM you: I wish you a very happy birthday today. I hope you have a great day and that you get to spend it with everyone you love. :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and clicked the follow button :)**

**Now I believe we have a date that we need to get to?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there wouldn't be hiatuses that long in the middle of the season.**

* * *

Brittany had been staring at the menu for the past ten minutes. It was too hard to decide on what to eat. Everything just sounded so delicious and all she could smell around her were tasty odors. As she looked around her to spot those delicious smelling dishes, her eyes found those of the Latina in front of her, who had been staring at her lovingly all this time.

Brittany smiled sheepishly at the brunette, "I can't decide, how about you choose for me?"

"I was hoping you would say that." The darker girl smiled back at her. With that she called their waiter over and ordered both their dishes at once.

They made small talk while they waited for their food to arrive. In the middle of the blonde's story about a dragon slaying duck -don't ask- the waiter came back with their drinks.

"So then what did the duck do?" Santana inquired curiously. Brittany beamed at her, she was scared that she was boring her best friend, but apparently Santana was interested in everything that came out of her mouth.

"He went to get his friends and they ambushed the dragon in his cave, then-" Santana once again smiled lovingly at the girl. She was just so innocent and it was yet another thing that she loved about the blonde.

Santana didn't know how much life experience Brittany had though. She didn't know that Brittany had began starting to question things, like how she got back here in the first place. Brittany was scared that it was all just a dream. That tomorrow she would wake up in the house she shared with her husband and this had all been a trick of her mind.

But for now Brittany pushed that thought aside, she had to in order to enjoy this lovely date that Santana had set up.

The moment the food arrived they dived in. And Brittany had to agree that it tasted heavenly. Judging from the soft sound that Santana was making, she agreed.

Then the bell above the door jingled and in rolled Artie. No, not just Artie, but Artie pushed by a cheerleader Brittany recognized.

When Santana noticed that not all of the blonde's attention was on her anymore, she looked behind her to see the smirking boy roll towards them.

"Ladies." He greeted.

Santana just nodded, not liking for one bit that the boy was ruining their date. Seriously, couldn't he just roll the other way?

While Santana was calculating the distance to the nearest cliff -screw being nice- Artie spoke up again. "So Britt, on a pity date with Santana after she sang you that song?"

Brittany frowned, she felt as if she had missed a part of the conversation, yet she was here the entire time. "What are you talking about, Artie?"

"Oh come on, we both know you're not gay. You're just a little bi-curious, which is why you made out with all those girls, but you don't want to be in a lesbian relationship. Most certainly not with Santana." Artie shot back.

Brittany just sat there gaping with her mouth wide open. Santana wasn't having any of it though. Especially after Brittany turned her gaze towards Santana and she was met with pleading eyes.

"Okay, listen up Specs. I know you think you're a big deal now that you've had a chance at dating the hottest girl in school. And I'm sure that girl you came in with thinks the same, but you're nothing. The only reason Brittany came to you in the first place was because she was mad at me. And guess what? Even when you two were together she still came to me because you just can't please her. So how about you roll away right now, before I lend you a little hand? Also, if that girl likes her spot on McKinley's number one team, she better leaves right now."

The eyes of the blonde girl -who had a strikingly resemblance to Brittany- shot open at Santana's words. During their 'conversation' she had come closer to see what the fuss was all about. Probably hoping to get a good story to tell her friends. Yet when she heard the Head Cheerleader's best friend threatening her spot, she bolted out of the restaurant faster then lightening.

Santana smirked at the boy's dumbfounded expression and sat back down. When Artie didn't seem to move she just waved him away with her hand.

A waiter approached them and turned to Artie. "Sir, your table is ready, if you would follow me?" Artie just looked up at him and then back at Santana. He repeated this several times and Brittany was getting sick of his disturbance.

She got up and smiled at the waiter, then she gripped the handles of Artie's wheelchair and rolled him towards his own table where he spent the night eating alone.

Brittany returned to her own table and sat down as if nothing had happened. Santana smiled at her and resumed eating the last bits of her meal.

They both finished eating at the same time, which prompted their waiter to come to their table and ask the if they would like the dessert menu. Brittany nodded excitedly at him and several moments later he returned with two menus.

They eventually decided to share a piece of chocolate cake, since they were nearly full and coach Sue wouldn't appreciate them eating too much unhealthy food anyway.

When they finished eating the cake, or more like feeding each other the cake, Santana called over the waiter to ask the check.

Before Brittany could even open her purse, Santana had already paid the man, tipping him generously. Brittany tried to glare at the brunette, but it turned out in more of a pout. Santana just laughed at the girl, promising that she would get to pay the next time. Brittany couldn't help but beam at that.

Then Santana stood up and practically dragged the girl out of the restaurant. It was still warm outside as Brittany made her way to the passenger's side of Santana's car whilst Santana grabbed something from the trunk. After she had closed the trunk she made her way towards Brittany.

"Nu-uh." Santana said playfully as she grabbed the taller girl's hand and dragged her along the way. Brittany decided to shake her questions off and just followed the girl, wherever she would take her.

After about ten minutes of walking they arrived at a park with a big pond. Inside of it were ducks splashing around and dipping their little heads under water. Brittany's eyes grew wide, she looked back at Santana and only now noticed that the girl had taken a blanket out of the car.

Santana laid out the blanket close to the pond and then walked towards the ducks. She motioned for Brittany to follow her and pulled out a cluster of grapes. Brittany beamed at her best friend for remembering that bread wasn't good for ducks and grapes were a great alternative.

She then handed about half the grapes to Brittany and pulled out a knife. She cut Brittany's grapes in half first so she could start feeding the ducks while Santana cut hers.

Brittany literally squealed when the first duck ate half of a grape. The others soon followed and a few moments later ducks were crowding around Brittany. And Brittany loved every moment of it. When Brittany ran out of grapes Santana felt bad for her, seeing as she was enjoying feeding the animals so much. So Santana handed the girl her grapes as well.

After they -or more like Brittany with Santana watching her- fed the ducks, they laid down on the blanket to watch the stars like in every cheesy movie.

"This was the best date ever." Brittany broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Santana replied unsure.

"Definitely."

* * *

On the other end of town two very different girls were happily on a date. Rachel really had gone all the way with her expensive dress while Quinn traded in her typical sun dress for a tight cocktail dress.

Both girls were too busy smiling at each other to actually eat their meals, so when the waiter came to clean up the food was nearly untouched. Which didn't matter, because neither girl noticed the man anyway.

After having paid the man, the two girl left the restaurant. The silence in the car as Quinn drove Rachel home wasn't even close to awkward. Neither girl had ever felt so comfortable in someones presence.

When they arrived at Rachel's enormous house, Quinn walked her to the door like any gentleman would.

Just as Quinn was about to kiss the girl goodnight the front door opened revealing the Berry men. Rachel started fiddling with her dress as the men took their time eying both girls up and down.

Hiram and Leroy, who had been thinking that their daughter was out with Finn, didn't really know what to say. "Well, this is interesting." Hiram smirked.

Rachel turned beet red. Quinn felt the need to speak up. "Uhm, hello sirs, I'm Quinn." Rachel turned towards her with wide eyes as if saying 'bad move'.

Leroy's eyes darkened. "Quinn? As in, Quinn who tortured our daughter for over a year?" He growled out that made Quinn gulp.

"Dad, it isn't like that anymore. I- I really like her." Rachel said which made Quinn smile adoringly at her.

"And how do you even know that this isn't yet another trick to get you down? Honey, what even happened with Finn?" Leroy continued.

"I just know dad. Besides, Finn and I were never going to work out." Rachel pleaded with her dads to understand.

"I never liked Finn anyway." Hiram spoke up with a smile, "Hiram Berry, Rachel's daddy and biggest admirer. Nice to meet you Quinn." Hiram continued offering his hand for Quinn to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, sir. I promise I won't hurt Rachel." Quinn said with so much determination in her eyes that they had no other choice then to believe her. It made Hiram smirk at Leroy as if to say 'told you so'.

"But I should get going, I'll see you at school Rach. Nice to meet both of you." Quinn nodded at them afore kissing Rachel goodbye on her cheek, which made the shorter girl blush feverishly.

With that Quinn walked towards her car and as she drove away she saw Rachel and Hiram hugging and jumping around like teenage girls at a Justin Bieber concert in her rear view mirror.

* * *

**A/N: Drop a review for my birthday tomorrow?**


End file.
